


Please baby step into the mist

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Breaking and Entering, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hearthstone is dead but I swear theres a happy ending to this, Homelessness, I think it's a happy ending but someone is dead and another dies so, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry again, Sort Of, Suicide, Thats the age Hearthstone is from so, ghost au, i guess, kissing while dying, thats a fun new tag for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: Hearthstone had been dead for a long time when suddenly someone came along and made him feel more alive than he ever had in life





	Please baby step into the mist

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all Halloween day writing this, enjoy! And yeah I took the title of Lemon Demon's Soft Fuzzy Man

There's someone in Hearthstone's house. It's not the first time it's happened. He has no way to keep track of time but knows he's been dead for a long time, as the world changed around him. The ghost didn't like looking out of windows because of that. Last time he had he'd seen that roads were made of stone now that people drove metal carriages on and everyone was dressed extremely casually. It mostly just confused him, but Hearth could easily imagine the rage his father would have he was here to see it. Father had always been old fashioned, pissed at the youth and young women who wore pants. Hearth could only imagine the rage Alderman would have especially right now, a dark-skinned man having just broken into their house and making himself at home in what had once been the drawing-room. Hearthstone kept his distance as he watched him curiously, even though he didn't really need to. No one alive could usually see him, it took effort to be seen, which was just fine with him. He just wanted to be left alone. People didn't come here often. And yet here the guy was, in his house, leaning against a wall and panting for breath like he'd been running from something.

The man in his house was short and broad, wearing a dress shirt and a coat that didn't match. His hair was done in dreads and tied back, his face handsome but his nose looked broken, crooked. Hard to tell in the dark but Hearth was pretty sure there was blood on his face. Usually, the people who came to his house were younger and brought alcohol. They'd wander around laughing and talking about how it was haunted, sometimes painting things on the walls. They made up all kinds of stories, it was a bit amusing. He wasn't a murder and nor had he been murdered, but that was what most of the more ridiculous stories entailed. Some were pretty spot on. He had been a noble and he'd... Well he'd had enough of being alive that was all there was to it. Hearthstone preferred the more wild stories about witchcraft and Satanic scarifies to the more accurate ones... At least he usually was able to scare kids like that off pretty easily. But this guy was alone and seemed uninterested in the rest of the house or its history. Hearth hadn't liked his home in life, cold and too big, but in death, it was all he had. He didn't like anyone else being here. Different or not this guy had to go.

Hearth drifted closer to him, getting a better look. He was bleeding after all, and his clothing rumbled. Must have been in a fight. Hearthstone watched as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and try to stop the bleeding. He felt a little bad but... The guy couldn't stay. It was hard to explain how exactly it worked but Hearthstone had gotten pretty good at haunting. He'd put his energy into the house and it would react to him. He focused and spread his hands, encouraging the house's temperature to drop and the walls to groan. The man looked up a bit nervously but didn't move. Hearthstone was just getting started. Wind suddenly picked up in the room, dropping the temperature further, making the guy pull his coat tighter around himself and shiver. Then suddenly to his surprise, the guy spoke

"Hey, could you not?"

Hearth almost jumped with shock at the bold casualness of the request, the wind faltering a bit

"Like I've heard all the stories and shit, I know you're a big scary ghost who throws stuff at people and may or may not have been murdered but I need a place to stay for the night. Just one night. I think we can get along for just one single night, right?"

He explained. Hearthstone hesitated. This was new. Oh sure people had tried to talk to him before but it was always some nonsense with candles and started with something like "If there's anyone here who would like to communicate-" No one had directly addressed him like this before. Hearth liked it better but still didn't like someone in his house. After a moment of considering what to do, he drifted over and grabbed a piece of wood from a long collapsed shelf before throwing it at the guy. He quickly scrambled out of the way and got on his feet. Ah good. Usually, this is when they took off running. But this man didn't.

"Ok so maybe not. Look I get it, this is your house and all..."

He glanced around

"Will you let me stay if I clean up some? I mean, I'm sure you can't like it being so messy in here, I just got here and it's giving me a headache already"

Hearthstone frowned as he looked around too. The house had been in disarray for so long. He never tired to clean, didn't feel like it, too much energy when he could be using that to scare people off or hold a book to read. Well... Maybe it wouldn't hurt. If it was just one night it seemed like a pretty fair trade... Hearthstone moved back over closer to the man again and traced his response in the dust by his feet

**Ok**

The guy grinned wide as he read it and his smile lit up the whole room. Oh. If Hearthstone could blush he would. He'd always been aware he'd.... admire the male form. But that was something he'd only been able to really admit in death. It didn't matter once he was dead after all. He had no better chance of having such a thing then he did in his own time, but also didn't have to worry about being forced to have a wife, nor being jailed or killed for such a thing.

"Thank you! I'll make it worthwhile. You're Hearthstone, right? That's who most of the stories are about anyway. I'm Blitzen. I suppose you can't shake my hand or anything, but it's still nice to meet you"

The man, Blitzen, started to ramble as he began cleaning. He didn't seem to mind that Hearth couldn't or wouldn't reply most of the time. Hearthstone would admit he was a little lonely, and it was nice to be spoken to so casually. He learned a lot of things watching Blitzen talk to him, missing a few things when he spoke too fast or he'd turn and he couldn't read his lips, but a swift gust of wind or tossing something light at him usually got him to slow back down. Blitzen was 20 years old. He liked clothing and wanted to make them one day. He was homeless, which is why he was even here in the first place. He was getting back on his feet though, had found a place that might hire him called Wal-mart (He laughed when Hearthstone took the time to ask him what kind of store only sold walls) but someone called Junoir had a bone to pick with Blitzen. Some of his goons were out to get him and he had to be careful to keep a low profile. Hearthstone didn't tell too much in reply. It took too long and too much energy to trace things in the dust. But he told the other man he was deaf and could read lips so stop talking so quickly. And that he liked books, be careful with those they'd been here since he'd died. Blitzen didn't ask him about his death or what it was like being dead. That surprised him mostly because that's what he would have asked a ghost if he'd met them in life. But he was very glad he didn't. It was much more pleasant to have Blitzen rattle on about fashion magazines and how he hated the things people wore in them. Eventually, the whole drawing-room was cleaned up. Not spotless of course, still cobwebs and dust, but all the clutter and broken beer bottles were gone and his books had been carefully stacked in the corner. Blitzen dusted himself off with a sigh and stretched

"There that looks much better"

He muttered before yawning

"Right, I'm heading to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay here for the night"

Blitz said for the hundredth time, going to sit down and curl up against a wall. Hearthstone hesitated for a moment before deciding fuck it, might as well. There was one room he kept nice through the years the house had been abandon and it had a bed... His brother's room. He knew Andiron would prefer it to be used when needed rather than kept as a pristine snapshot of history like their father had done after the boy died. Hearth tugged on the edge of Blitzen's jacket. He jumped and blinked

"Nng? What is it?"

he mumbled with sleepy confusion. Hearthstone tugged on his clothing again

"Oh please don't make me leave, we had a deal"

Blitzen groaned with enough resigned desperation to make Hearth's nonexistent heart break. He wondered how often Blitz had been kicked out of places he'd been told he was welcome in.

**Not leave. Follow me**

He traced in the dust. Blitz seemed hesitant but got up, allowing Hearthstone to gently tug him along. The ghost leads him along through the halls to a room he'd been careful to make sure no one ever got inside of. It was exactly how it always was, with the bed made and room clean, though the silk sheets were dusty. Blitzen looked around with surprise

"Whoa, this is like right out of one of those Victorian period based movies... This isn't- It's not your room is it?"

He asked.

**Not mine. Brother's**

Hearth wrote on the dusty mirror

"Oh... Are you sure you want me to stay in here? I'd been fine on the floor"

Blitz muttered. Hearthstone wished he could explain that his brother had been a kind-hearted boy who would have given everything he had to someone who he thought needed it and wouldn't have minded a stranger using his bed at all. Instead, he just wrote

**Yes sure. Sleep**

Blitzen still seemed hesitant but moved over to the bed and dusted it off. He didn't get under the covers when he laid down

"Damn I can't remember the last time I slept on a bed... Thank you"

He muttered to the air, not sure where to look.

"You've been kinder then like any living person I've met in the past year... Its kinda crazy...."

Blitz added as he closed his eyes. Hearthstone felt an ache in his chest. He knew the world was cruel but everything he'd seen of Blitzen was kind-hearted. He'd treated Hearthstone like a person, even when he'd tried to scare him out of his house. It was unfair. Life always seemed to be the hardest on them... Hearth stayed by his side as he slept, wishing he could do more and wondering why people weren't kinder until dawn came. In the morning Blitzen got up, looking well-rested.

"Thanks again for letting me stay, was really kind of you. I'll get out of your hair now"

Hearthstone found himself wishing he'd stay just a little longer. He hadn't realized how lonely he'd been

**Come again?**

He wrote on the mirror. Blitzen seemed surprised and grinned

"Really? Sure. I mean if you want me to come back. I don't want to bother you, I totally get the appeal of spending your afterlife alone in peace"

**No bother**

Hearth replied, wishing again he could have more ability to communicate

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you later Hearthstone"

And just like that, he was gone.  
Hearthstone went about his usual business. Float around, throw some stuff at a kid who got too close to the house, read the books he'd been reading for years. But it felt so much duller now. It has been years even when he died that he'd had someone who made him feel less lonely. There'd been Inge. But his father had forbidden her from spending too much time around him. And Hearthstone had known she'd been in love with him, and it made him feel guilty that he could never love her in the same way. For once since he'd died he tried to pay attention to time passing as he waited for Blitzen to return. It was only a week before he came back but somehow that felt so much longer than all the years that had passed.

Finally, Hearth spotted Blitzen climbing into the house through a broken window. He looked a bit cleaner this time, his beard trimmed and shaved a bit, clothing looked freshly washed. He had a backpack and was smiling that big grin that lit up the room. Hearthstone eagerly hurried over to greet him, trying not to think too much about just how happy he was he came back

"I'm back! You here Hearth?"

He called out. Hearthstone reached out and poked him in the chest to let him know yes he was there. Blitzen jumped and then laughed

"Hey again. Sorry, I hope this isn't too soon for me to be back. But I ended up getting that job and uh well... I thought you might like some new books? I mean you've been reading the same ones for like 100 years now gotta be at least a little sick of them right?"

He explained as he took off his bag and unzipped it, digging through before pulling out a slightly battered softcover book labeled Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone

"It's used but like who cares, used stuff is usually better. I wasn't sure what you'd like but this is a modern classic, and I've heard rumors you were into witchcraft when you were alive"

Blitzen explained as Hearthstone just stared at the book. No one had ever bought him something before. And Blitzen was living on the streets, surely he couldn't have the cash to spare. He couldn't believe he'd even think of doing something like this for him. He wasn't even alive and Blitzen was still so kind... Hearth was a bit overwhelmed, the temperature dropping rapidly and sparks of energy crackling through the air as he lost control of himself for a second. Blitz quickly took a step back, looking nervous

  
  
"Hearth? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I can return it-"

He started to say but Hearthstone quickly reeled himself back in

**No it's good. Thank you**

He wrote quickly in the dust on the walls before taking the book from him, cradling it to his chest like it was a fragile precious object. Blitzen relaxed again, looking somewhat amused as he eyed the book, which appeared to just be floating in the air to him.

  
  
"You're welcome, I hope you like it. Oh, I also brought this. I know writing everything has gotta be annoying but it'll properly be a bit better on a notebook than just in whatever dust is around"

He added as he also pulled out a notebook and pen. Hearthstone was a bit reminded of the slate his father used to make him write on, but that'd just been because he'd like humiliating Hearthstone. He and Blitzen didn't have a better way to talk since he couldn't see him. He put down the book and took the pen and notebook instead.

**Thank you. You're so kind to me, you can come stay here whenever you like**

Hearthstone wrote before turning it back towards Blitzen, who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck

"I'm not that nice. I just figure... Everyone always treats this house, and by extent, you badly. Its the town haunted house and all. Everyone always telling crazy stories and kids get in here to do dumb shit while getting drunk. I don't think that's very fair, just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't deserve respect. I mean, I completely get how it feels to not be treated like a person"

He muttered shyly. Hearthstone felt his non-existent heart ache again

**You are very kind and I won't hear otherwise. Though, I don't hear anything else either**

He wrote back. Blitzen read it and then burst out laughing

"Oh my god, you're a bit sassy huh? I like that"

He chuckled

**Maybe I am, just a little bit. Will you read with me? It drains energy to hold things**

Hearth asked him. Blitzen nodded still smiling

"Ok sure. I haven't read these books since I was like 12. Just poke me when you're ready for me to turn to page"

He said as he took the book back and sat down, holding it so Hearthstone could easily read over his shoulder. They read like that all evening, and Hearth was quickly entranced by the story. While the stories of witchcraft were wildly over-exaggerated he had always been fascinated by magic. And he definitely related to how badly the poor boy Harry was treated by his family. He wished he'd discovered he was actually a wizard and could have gone on a fun adventure instead of... Well. It was nice to daydream. They got pretty far into the book before Blitzen started to drift off. Hearth realized he must be tired, it was pretty late now, they'd been reading by a strange pocket light that didn't seem to have a flame for a while now. He poked Blitzen in the side, waking him up a bit

"S-sorry I drifted off a bit"

**It's late. You should go to bed**

Hearth wrote back

"Yeah you're probably right, I'll have work in the morning... Can I sleep in the bed again or should I go?"

**You can stay. You can stay as long as you like Blitzen**

Hearthstone replied. Blitzen blushed a bit as he smiled shyly

"Now whos being too kind?"

He muttered as he slipped a small piece of paper into the book to keep their place and got up, heading to bed. Hearthstone followed him. He wasn't sure why he just felt like he should make sure Blitz was safe. He didn't and couldn't sleep, so he might as well... It felt a little creepy, a little self-indulgent, but... Blitzen was pretty and it gave Hearthstone time to admire him all he liked.

"Goodnight Hearthstone, thanks again for letting me stay"

The living male said as he got into bed. Hearthstone responded by taking the sheets and pulling them over him.

  
And just like that, they fell into a routine. Blitzen would leave in the morning for work, Hearthstone would do what he'd always done of drifting around and occasionally scare people away from the house, and then Blitz would return to the house in the evening. They'd talk to each other, mostly just Blitzen chatting to him. Blitz would eat dinner, usually strange foods Hearthstone had never laid eyes on before that came in brightly colored wrappers, and then after that, they'd read together until Blitzen was tired. It was... Cozy. Hearthstone had never felt so content before. He'd wondered a lot after he'd most recently died why he became a ghost. If it was his punishment for all his sins or for how he'd ended his own life. But if waiting all those years was what it took to meet Blitzen he would have done it all again. He could relax around him. He was able to open up about himself eventually after a few weeks. Eventually, Blitzen asked him what he'd been dreading. He'd been acting a little odd today, a bit quieter and a little down. They'd already finished reading for the night and Blitz was laying in bed, but still awake. Seemed he was having some trouble sleeping tonight

"..... Hey Hearth?"

He asked eventually. Hearthstone poked him in acknowledgment.

"What's it like? Being dead I mean..."

He muttered seriously. Hearth had to think about how to answer for a minute, gripping the notebook tightly before writing

**It's cold. And borning. Hard to keep track of time and you run out of things to do quickly. Then you're just kinda stuck doing things over and over again. Only got better when you showed up**

It was an honest reply. Blitzen read it, enough light from the moon to do so. He sighed a bit and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest

"I don't wanna be intrusive but... You don't have to answer but... You killed yourself, right? Not murdered like in some of the stories?"

Hearthstone frowned worriedly. He'd never seen Blitzen so somber before... And he'd never asked about this before. It worried him

**Yes**

He answered shortly, hoping he wouldn't be asked to explain

"....... Do you regret it?"

Blitzen asked after a long moment

**Why are you asking me all this?**

Hearthstone responded rather than answer

"I don't know. I thought about doing that once but didn't end up going through with it, obviously..."

Blitzen said so quietly Hearthstone almost missed the lip movement. He was completely floored. He'd never known.... Blitzen talked about a lot of things but he'd never even mentioned it.... Hearthstone didn't know what to say. Blitzen was such a bright and wonderful person with so much passion, he lit up rooms and brought joy everywhere he went. Or at least he did to Hearthstone. He would have never guessed he had thoughts like that. Hearth reached out and squeezed Blitz's hand tightly. Blitzen turned and looked his direction, an unreadable expression in his eyes. After a minute Hearth let go and started to write quickly

**I don't regret it now. I did for a long time. But I wasn't made for the time I was born. I'm too different, deaf and fancy men over women. I couldn't survive that time period. If I hadn't done it my father would have eventually. But it's not that time anymore. And I got to meet you. So no, I don't regret it, but I don't think it was a smart thing to do either, and I defiantly don't want anyone else or you to do something like that. Being dead isn't fun, it's scary seeing everything else change as you stay stagnant and has been pretty terrible until you showed up. So please don't do anything stupid, you deserve to live life to its fullest**

Blitzen read it slowly, taking time to absorb it. He looked away once he'd finished reading and Hearth realized there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't help himself, Blitzen was upset and he wanted to do something to comfort him. He hugged him. It was a weird sensation. Hearthstone had never hugged anyone since he'd died, barely touched people at all really. It wasn't like it was when he'd touched other people when he was alive. But he could feel Blitzen's warmth. Blitz gasped a bit in surprise at the feeling of arms around him without being able to see anyone there. Hesitantly he raised his hands and tried to hug him back. He could feel Hearthstone but there was no temperature, just sort of something vaguely solid under his hands. They just held each other for a good five minutes before suddenly the feeling of Hearthstone being there vanished.

"Hearth?"

Blitzen called out worriedly. After another minute the pen lifted into the air and shakily wrote on the notebook

**Used up too much energy**

Blitz sighed with relief and smiled a bit gently

"Sorry. You're right of course, my thoughts just get to me sometimes, and I... I just had to know"

**It's ok. Surprised you didn't ask about it sooner**

"I didn't think it was polite"

Blitzen replied as he laid back down

"I'm just sorry we didn't meet in life. But then again I don't think I would have lasted in your time period either, seeing as I don't really like girls either"

There was a surprised choked sound from nowhere and Blitz opened his eyes with equal surprise

"Was that you??!"

He asked, laughing

  
**Shut up, how am I supposed to know when I make sounds?**

Hearthstone replied though he was very pleased that Blitz had cheered back up

"Good point. But it's still cute"

He muttered. Hearthstone felt his face burn. He didn't know ghosts could blush. Hesitantly he reached out and took Blitzen's hand once again. Blitzen's smile widened and squeezed his hand back

"I'm glad I got to meet you"

Hearthstone wanted to reply he felt the same way but didn't want to let go, so instead, he gently squeezed Blitzen's hand back as the other man started to drift off

  
Several months went by. The two were happy. Hearthstone was feeling more alive then he had when he was living, Blitzen brought such light into his afterlife. And Blitzen was being more honest about his feelings since that late-night conversation. He talked more about how he'd ended up on the streets, about his shitty mom and how much he missed his father. Hearthstone told him about his parents in return as well as his brother. When he'd told him about his father Blitzen got unreasonably angry. It took him a while to calm him back down and convince him finding Alderman's grave to piss on wasn't worth the time it would take. ("I don't care how backward the times were Hearth, he still didn't have a right to treat you like that!") It was a little embarrassing, but also very sweet. Things weren't perfect but just about as close to perfect as things realistically could get. And both of them were happy. So, of course, it couldn't last.

Hearthstone wasn't sure what he could have done but he felt like he should have done something. Blitzen was late home one night. Hearth was only a little worried about it but it had never happened before. He tried not to think about it and go about his usual business. He wondered later if he could hear if he'd have noticed sooner. But he didn't know if any sound was made at all that could have alerted him. It was pure luck Hearthstone had noticed something was happening at all. He'd just happened to glance out the window to see the three strange men close in on Blitzen, who'd they gotten cornered against a tree in the overgrown yard. Hearth watched with horror as one of them drew a knife and started to gesture at Blitzen with it, saying something Hearthstone couldn't see from this angle. immediately the ghost bolted to his feet and raced downstairs to the front door without even thinking about what he was going to do. He threw the door open with a strong bust of wind, making it slam against the wall, just in time to see the man plunge the knife into Blitzen's stomach as the other two held his arms. He saw the flash of red blood and Blitz cry out in pain. Hearthstone felt like he'd been the one stabbed, cold horrible stabbing pain in his chest as he watched them let go of Blitzen, who fell to his knees gasping for breath and clutching the wound. Hearth opened his mouth and _screamed_. The three men whipped around, staring at him with horror. Actually staring _at_ him.  
Hearthstone didn't know how but he knew they could see him as rage and pain rated from his ghostly form. Sparks filled the air and the ground rumbled as Hearthstone took a step forward, the only thoughts in his head Blitzen Blitzen have to protect Blitzen. Needless to say, seeing an enraged spirit howling like a banshee surround by lightening was more than enough to send the three men packing. They scrambled over each other to get away, screaming as they raced off into the night. Hearth wanted to make them suffer, make them pay for hurting Blitzen. But he couldn't. He was already on the edge of the porch, and he couldn't leave the house an invisible wall surrounded it keeping him there. He pushed against it for a bit before giving up, some of the rage fading as he looked at the crumpled form left on the ground, at the blood pooling.

All the rage left him then. Blitzen... Hearthstone pressed against the invisible wall again, hands scrambling at it. No no no, he had to help him. He had to do something, he couldn't just let him die. The limp form stirred a bit and shifted, Blitzen shaking weakly as he managed to look up. His eyes landed on Hearthstone and widened. Oh. He could see him too.

"H.. Hearth...?"

He called out. Hearthstone nodded, eyes watering with tears, hands still pressed against the invisible wall. Blitz coughed and blood dripped down his chin into his beard as he pushed himself up onto his feet. He stumbled, clutching his bleeding stomach, but managed to stay standing.

_"Don't push yourself you're losing too much blood"_

Hearthstone signed, even though he wasn't sure if Blitzen understood. The injured man shook his head as he stumbled forward, leaving a trail of blood on the grass behind him.

"'S too late... Hosptial... too far... I don't got a phone...."

He mumbled as he finally reached the porch, wavering on his feet before collapsing just inside that invisible wall onto the wooden planks. Hearthstone went to his knees next to him, clutching Blitzen's hand as he sobbed. What else could he do? He was just a ghost he couldn't heal him nor get him to a doctor. Blitz looked at him with hazy eyes, breathing turning shallow

"You're.... Just as beautiful as I thought you'd be..."

He mumbled weakly. Hearth shook his head

_"Please you can't die please don't go please don't take him from me"_

Hearthstone signed, not sure who he was begging to. He'd never been a god-fearing man but he'd go to hell and back if only Blitzen would live. But he wouldn't. He could feel the life leaving Blitz, draining out of him with his blood. Hearth opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his face

"D-don't cry Hearth.... Please..."

Blitzen mumbled, trailing off. He gently tugged Hearthstone down by his shirt and Hearth could do nothing but obey, letting Blitz pull him down to press their lips together. Hearthstone could feel him going cold even as he kissed him, quickly breaking down into sobs against his lips. He feels the exact moment Blitzen goes, the moment Blitzen left his body. But... He doesn't feel his spirit leave. Hearthstone pulls back to wipe his eyes before opening them again. He sees Blitzen's body, bloody and going cold, but he also sees Blitzen standing next to himself. The ghost Blitzen looks at his body for a moment with a puzzled expression before changing to surprise as he realized what had happened. He then looked at Hearthstone. Hearth felt some very mixed emotions. He was still feeling sorrow that Blitzen had died, but now he was feeling a rush of relief too. Relief that Blitzen wasn't gone, that he was still here. Before he could work through how he wanted to react Blitzen tackled him in a hug. And Oh, that was different. Blitzen felt warm, and so so real as he wrapped his arms around him. Hearth sobbed again as he buried his face into the shorter's shoulder. They held each other for a long time, both desperately clinging to each other like they were both afraid the other was going to leave.

Hearthstone's sobs had quieted to sniffling by the time Blitzen pulled back. He took Hearth by the arm and guided him inside, neither wanting to look back at his body.

_"I'm sorry"_

Hearth signed at him

"No don't be. It was gonna happen eventually, Junior wanted me dead and he always gets what he wants"

Blitzen said, handling the fact he'd just been murdered pretty well

  
  
_"But-"_

"No buts. It's done and there's nothing either of us could do to change the past"

Blitz huffed, gently squeezing Hearth's arm. He hesitated and then smiled a bit

"But there's still the future, and we've got a pretty long time for it... For each other"

He muttered as he looked up at Hearthstone, who blushed. Blitzen laughed a bit

"I'm not... I'm not happy to be dead per se. But I am happy to finally see your face. If I was gonna be a ghost I'm glad to get to be one here, with you"

He said with a soft smile

_"I think you're the reason I've stayed here. I was waiting for you"_

Hearthstone signed and it was Blitzen's turn to blush

"Can... Can I kiss you again?"

Blitz asked. Hearthstone didn't answer with signs, leaning down to press their lips together again instead, putting all the love he felt for Blitzen into it. Blitzen returned it, wrapping his arms around his neck. It felt like coming home.

  
"Alex get outta there, don't you know its haunted? You'll get possessed"

Magnus called out sarcastically as he watched his partner in crime smirk at him from inside the old broken down house

"Maybe I wanna get possessed"

Alex hummed as she turned away from the window to look around

"Hey ghouls! It's me, ya girl!"

She called out as Magnus climbed through the window to join her

"Haha. But seriously I don't know if I wanna stay here overnight"

He muttered a bit nervously

"And no not because of ghosts, but because someone got murdered here a few years ago, you heard about that right?"

Alex frowned a bit

"Yeah I did but if you've got a better idea where to stay tell me, Maggie, cause I've got nothing. All the shelters are full and some dude selling drugs is in our usual spot"

Magnus sighed, knowing she was right.

"Alright fine but if we get killed by ghosts it's your fault"

He grumbled as he followed her. Alex paused and picked something up

"Hey look, I didn't know ghosts liked Harry potter"

She joked as she held up the book. Magnus was about to make a joke about the ghosts in said book when suddenly it was snatched out of Alex's hands, floating away from them. The two teens froze, eyes going wide with shock. After a tense moment, Alex muttered

"Uh... I was kidding but I guess they _do_ like Harry Potter"

  
Hearthstone returned to Blitzen's side with his copy of the sorcerer's stone tucked under his arm

_"Think we should let them stay?"_

He asked his boyfriend

_"Yeah sure, they look like they could use some help"_

Blitzen signed back as he pressed up to his side.

_"Just be careful, last time you let someone stay you got stuck with me"_

He teased. Hearthstone gave him a mock look of horror before giggling.

_"I'm not stuck with you, you're stuck with me"_

Blitzen laughed too before calling out to the teenagers

"Hey kid, quit messing with that! You can stay but put it down!"

The shorter one quickly dropped the wooden duck and backed up with his hands in the air like he was scared it would explode, the green-haired girl laughing just a bit nervously at him. Hearthstone smiled and pressed a kiss to Blitzen's cheek

_"You're such a scary ghost"_

_"I'm your scary ghost"_

Blitz replied with a smirk. Hearth huffed back as he wrapped an arm around the shorter pulling him closer. The two ghosts happily leaned on each other as they watched over the teens in their home, enjoying their afterlife, together.


End file.
